johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions
Summary Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions is an action game that travels to the many (if not all) worlds of our friendly neighborhood hero (and Ryu's comic book based rival). Story In one of the many museums in New York. The villain Mysterio covets a special tablet that holds a great power. But is confronted by Spider-Man who stops Mysterio, but breaks the tablet in the process causing the many worlds to separate. Now all of the Spider-"Men" have to recover all of the tablets before their respective enemies take it for their own personal gain. This game tells the tail of 4 Spider-Man characters across 4 worlds. The Amazing Spider-Man The most famous version of the web-slinger. Peter Parker in this world was bitten by a Spider that was recently exposed to radiation, and the effects caused Peter's DNA to mix with that of the same spider that bit him, giving him all of the abilities of a spider. The ability to climb walls, the ability to shoot spider webs from both if his wrists, the ability to sense incoming attacks and have strength and agility that would surpass a regular human. The Ultimate Spider-Man This version of Spider-Man is almost identical to the "Amazing" version. Only that the spider that bit Peter Parker is genetically enhanced not radioactive. Some time in the comics, Peter Parker became exposed to an alien substance known as "Symbiote" which enhanced Peter Parker's spider-like abilities, but also causes him to become more angry and raises his urge to kill. Spider-Man Noir The web slinger back during the Roaring '30s. ''Peter Parker was bitten by a South American spider, instead of dying, Peter received a vision of the South American Spider God that inherited his own powers to Peter. Now, Peter uses his powers against the most powerful crime boss in the city: Norman "The Goblin" Osborne. Spider-Man 2099 In the turn of the 22nd century, a genetisist named Miguel O'Hara was a worker of an evil genetics corperation known as ''Alchemax ''which control much of the city known as Nueva York. Miguel was injected with a strange drug by Alchemax in hopes that he will die, as Miguel developed a counter drug, he injected it in hopes to rid his body of the drug that his former workplace injected into him, instead he turns into Spider-Man. With his newfound abilities, he fights against Alchemax in hopes to bring the corperation down. Gameplay You play as Spider-Man (across 4 unique worlds) as you fight against his most infamous enemies to recover the broken pieces of the sacred tablet. Game Modes There are many game modes where you can do kind of a lot of things. Level Select The core of the game's action. Here you must fight against Spider-Man's enemies (across 4 unique worlds). * '''The Amazing Spider-Man': The normal stages of the game, here you guide the Amazing Spider-Man on adventure like stages where you utilize strategy and power to eliminate your enemies. * The Ultimate Spider-Man: The more action oriented stages, here you fight many enemies in order to proceed. The suit Peter uses has a "rage" feature which makes his attacks more powerful. * Spider-Man Noir: This is the more darker feel stages of the game. Here you must stick with the darkness and eliminate your enemies silently and unseen. * Spider-Man 2099: The more jumping and web slinging oriented stages of the game. Here you must use quick movements and quick attacks as you defeat enemies, rescue civilians and escape from harsh environments. Miguel's suit also has "accelerated vision" which slows down enemy movement. Upgrades Here you can purchase upgrades for any (and soemtimes all) Spider-Men, either it be in game or a special feature. Character Bios Immerse yourself in the 4 worlds of Spider-Man by looking at the bios of each of the characters in the game. Options Adjust the game's sound and screen and even set the controls to your liking on this mode. Johnny's review General Thoughts I have a friend who is really into comic books (one of his favorites is Spider-Man). Now I'm not a real comic book person. But I do enjoy a lot of the heroes myself (like Spider-Man), and since I don't play a lot of video games based on comic books. I've decided to give this game a whirl. Graphics The graphics are cel-shaded (the background and the character models). The style of the graphics in this game does the comic book business a lot of justice as the cel-shaded graphics give it a great comic book feel. My favorite part of the graphics is when playing a Spider-Man Noir stage, as it *really* brings out the darkness of the 1930's gangster atmoshpere. Though they're are a few glicthes (as I noticed some of them), but they're minor. Rating: '''9 Music The soundtrack sounds like those campy Spider-Man movies. Though the soundtrack also fits the style of the game quite well. But there's no real dramatic feel to the soundtrack. It feels a lot like the music from an elevator. '''Rating: 2 Sound/Voice The sounds in this game sund quite good, but to an extent because when you hit an enemy, it doesn't sound like it should ( a good punch to the body). However the sounds compensate for that with the sounds of Spider-Man's webs and also some good explosion sounds. The voice is also good as it really brings the personality of that particular character, even in Spider-Man Noir the gangsters have that famous "punk" accent (when you're spotted they say either "Spida-Man" or "It's dat Spida punk"). Though, what I personally don't like is that Spider-Man (in this game at least) is a little too talkative (like Deadpool who happens to appear in the game). But overall good voice talent) Rating: '''7.5 Controls What I like in this game is that it uses the Wii Remote to it's full potential (and I mean *full* potential). Not only do you use all of the buttons, but you also (at times) use the remote and nunchuck as well. Though, the controls can become confusing at first (especially when Spider-Man doesn what he's famous for, web slinging), but thanks to the first "tuttorial" stage, the controls are very easy to learn. '''Rating: 8 Replay Value The game has a lot more for you to do than just fight against many of Spider-Man's enemies. During gameplay, you can unlock special challenges (180 of them altogether) and purchase not just upgrades for each of the Spider-Men, but you can also unlock alternate costumes for each of the 4 web slingers which you can use during gameplay. You can also view the bios of the characters that appear in the game. So, it makes you ewant to play the game again and again. 'Rating: '''8.5 Final Thoughts Now, this game is *not* the best game I've played (they're many other better games). However, as far as comic book-based video games are concerned (and in comparison to ''Spider-Man & Venom: Maximum Carnage) this game is one of the better cmoc-book based video games. So, this is for a lot of gamers, even those who aren't into comic books. '''Overall Rating: '''8